Tanabata
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: 5 Couples vont décider de vivre Tanabata à leur façon, découvrons donc ce qu'il en est au travers de 5 Chapitres mêlant romance et humour.
1. La Partenaire du Kid

Ah, c'est le grand jour pour moi, Kaito Kid Junior !

Aujourd'hui, 7 Juillet 2017, le monde entier découvrira enfin la petite amie du Kid et le duo incroyable qu'ils forment !

Ah mais vous qui avez sûrement raté quelques épisodes, vous devez vous demander : **MAIS QUI EST CETTE PETITE AMIE !?**

Et ceux qui se croient être les plus malins, répondront sans hésiter : **BAH AOKO NAKAMORI BIEN SUR !**

Sauf que IIIIIINNNNNNN, mauvaise réponse ! ^^

Essayez encore !

Hein ? Oui !? Au fond de la salle ! Répétez s'il vous plaît !

Oui, c'est ça ! C'est bien **AKAKO KOIZUMI !**

Et oui, je suis maintenant couple, même si c'est secret, avec la sorcière rouge !

Ça peut peut être vous paraître insensé mais au final j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour elle, car j'ai réussi déjà à voir au de là de son coté arrogant, et j'ai vu une personne plus douce que ce qu'il semblait être de prime abord.

Mais après ce qui m'a fait prendre mon choix, c'est quand Aoko a découvert que j'étais le Kid…

C'était très chaud et mon cœur allait très mal à ce moment précis quand j'ai vu la haine et la tristesse se développer dans son regard. Suite à ça elle s'est barrée, et elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole depuis ce jour maudit.

Bon au moins, elle n'a dit à personne au sujet de ma vraie identité, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs elle ne l'a pas fait. Et je peux vous dire que tout le monde a été surpris de voir le froid qui s'était jeté entre nous du jour au lendemain.

Après, ce que j'avais senti venir, c'est que Akako profiterait de la situation pour venir me voir avec son ton arrogant habituelle. Mais j'ai été agréablement surpris quand elle est venu d'une façon plus condescendante pour savoir si elle pouvait m'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre à faire passer mon chagrin.

C'était ce même ton qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps déjà quand elle savait que j'allais faire un casse dangereux, du genre où le serpent était presque sur d'y être. Et cette douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, m'a beaucoup touché.

C'est donc ainsi qu'on arrive au moment présent, le 7 Juillet donc.

Car pour le casse qui était prévu le soir même, j'avais demandé de l'aide à Akako pour m'aider à le faire, car Jii ne pouvait pas être dispo pour m'épauler cette fois ci. Évidemment elle a accepté avec joie et on a discuté des préparatifs.

Finalement, le jour J, une fois le dernier cours fini, je suis allé la voir pour m'assurer que tout était toujours sans problème pour ce soir là. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires sans avoir remarqué ma présence quand ma voix vint interrompre son mouvement.

« Toujours prête pour notre soirée spéciale ? »

Sa chevelure rouge se leva symétriquement avant de pointer son regard en angle plat vers moi. Un sourire en forme de lune se grava sur son visage, annonçant sa réponse.

« Bien sur Kaito, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. »

A ce moment là je pouvais déjà sentir les regards jaloux que quelques autres élèves dans mon dos, mais ils avaient tout intérêt pour eux même de ne pas intervenir, au risque d'énerver la diablesse en face de moi.

Akako avait juste réussi à finir de tout ranger quand une autre voix hautaine vint se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

« Dommage que je ne puisse point être là pour votre soirée spéciale de ce soir, mais promis, la prochaine fois, je serai là. »

Le Sherlock Blondinet passa à coté de nous avant de nous faire un signe de la main pour nous dire au revoir, tout en faisant un de ses petits sourire qui disait que j'allais me le coltiner au prochain casse.

N'empêche avec le nombre de détectives qui essayent de m'arrêter, je ne veux même pas imaginer le jour où ils se retrouvent tous sur le même casse. Surtout le Akai du FBI qui est pote avec Kudo et qui m'avait foutu une sacrée frayeur le jour où il m'avait coincé dans les toilettes…

Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait à sa sœur, mais je diverge.

Il était maintenant temps d'arriver au soir, au lieu demandé.

Évidemment je vous passe les repérages et les préparatifs, ce n'est intéressent à regarder que dans un manga ou un animé, mais pas là.

L'objet ciblé par mon vol était le fameux " **Amant de Saint-Jean** ", un saphir bleu de forme humaine, se trouvant dans une grosse boule de cristal transparente. Un sacré truc, j'allais me marrer pour vérifier que c'est bien ce que je cherche.

Enfin bref Nakamori était bien évidemment de la partie, bien que ça me fasse toujours rire car sa division est censée s'occuper des fraudes. Alors même si des fois j'arrive à lui présenter des cas avérés de fraude, ce n'est pas automatique. Donc une partie du temps il n'a techniquement rien à faire là, mais je ne lui en veux pas, et ça m'amuse de toujours le troller.

Même si je dois avouer que je voudrais affronter le troisième division juste pour la déconne un jour. A priori, le sosie de Colombo en fait parti, je veux voir ça de mes propre yeux ! ^^

Sauf que ça, ce sera une autre fois, pour ce coup ci, j'allais devoir rester sur du classique.

Le soir venu, à l'approche de minuit, je me trouvais déjà sur les lieues de mon coup.

C'était à l'Haido Park qui toute la scène allait se dérouler, car le Père d'Aoko avait eu la bonne idée avec le proprio du joyau, de le mettre au dessus de la plus grande fontaine du parc.

Bien évidemment, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le tout était gardé par des dizaines de flics en tenue lourde, prêts à me péter le figure si je pointais le bout de mon nez. Et pour en rajouter, le parc avait été fermé d'accès pour le public, afin d'être sur que je ne puisse pas m'aventurer à l'intérieur.

Après, vous me connaissez, je pourrais très bien me faire encore une fois passer pour l'un des flics sous son commandement, et il n'y verrait que du feu, mais non pas cette fois. J'avais envie d'innover un peu.

C'est pour cela les gens qu'à la place, je me trouvais à l'entrée nord du parc en train d'attendre minuit, sous un déguisement plutôt habile. Celui de ma sorcière favorite, et la seule que je connaisse soit disant passant.

C'était la première fois que je me déguisais en elle, et ça faisait drôle, je dois l'avouer. Car j'avais une envie qui me démanger d'en profiter pour exagérer son personnage, ce qui serait très fun. ^^

Mais mon cul risque de souffrir après ça, donc je m'en passerai.

Je contemplais tranquillement les alentours sous cette pleine lune étoilée qui s'étandait au dessus de moi, me permettant d'en profiter un peu avant de passer à l'action.

Je pensais pouvoir être ainsi tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine étape, seulement ce n'était pas compter les aléas de la vie qui peuvent s'abattre sur nous.

« Hey Akako ! »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Keiko, la meilleure amie d'Aoko.

C'est vrai que c'est une grande fan de mes actions en tant que Kid, donc je n'aurais pas dû être étonné de la savoir présente ici, sauf que j'avais pas prévu qu'en effet avec ce costume, elle me reconnaisse. Ce qui est logique en fait, puisqu'elle et Akako se connaissent car elles sont dans la même classe.

Le truc que j'avais encore moins prévu, c'est la présence de Sonoko Suzuki à ses cotés. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi est fan du Grand Kaito Kid, mais de là à la voir débarquer comme ça, main dans la main avec Keiko, ça fait bizarre.

Surtout que c'est la première fois que je vois la riche fille présente alors que je ne vole pas sa famille.

Passons outre ça, je devoir jouer le jeu, et ça, ça va me plaire. ^^

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là !? Je ne savais pas que toi aussi t'étais fan du Kid !

\- Moi !? Fan du Kid !? Oh oh oh oh oh oh ! Détrompe toi ! J'avais juste rien d'autre à faire, et je voulais voir si ce vaurien était aussi fort que tout le monde le prétend, c'est tout ! »

Oh putain, je l'ai super bien imité ! Je me surprends moi même.

« Oh sinon je te présente Sonoko Suzuki, elle est tout aussi fan du Kid que je le suis.

\- Enchantée de te connaître Suzuki-san.

\- De même… ?

\- Akako Koizumi.

\- Koizumi-san.

\- Alors comme ça tu es fan du Kid ?

\- Ah oui pour sur ! Et j'ai même eu la chance de rencontrer mon Kid-sama en tête à tête ! On avait monté un stratagème ensemble pour qu'il se déguise en moi et voir si mon petit copain qui s'occupait de garder le joyau visé arriverait à découvrir la supercherie. Et ça a marché !

\- Oh trop fort, répondit Keiko, moi j'aurais trop aimé avoir cette chance là ! »

Ouais, je me rappelle de cette affaire là. Un sacré paris.

Bref, pas plus de blabla, l'heure est arrivée.

Comme prévue, toutes les lumières viennent de s'éteindre subitement dû à un coupe circuit dans le système électrique du parc. Je gère comme un pro comme toujours.

Logiquement si le plan se passe comme prévu, je devrais bientôt entendre des cris.

« Oh regardez c'est Kaito Kid !

\- Où ça !?

\- Là haut !

\- Sur le balai volant ! »

Toutes ces voix venant de mes fans m'aidèrent à localiser mon complice dans les airs, puis pour m'aider encore plus, des projos vinrent l'éclairer.

Akako était haute dans le ciel étoilée, chevauchant son balai personnel, le tout dans le Costume du Kaito 1412, ce qui ne doit pas trop la déstabiliser car elle l'avait déjà fait une fois pour sauver la mise.

Mes fans crièrent de joie en la voyant s'approcher, scandant mon nom, même si ils ne comprenaient pas ce que le Kid pouvait bien faire sur un bâton volant.

 **Sûrement encore un sacré coup de sa part, pour nous surprendre.**

Ils n'avaient pas tort, même si là c'était pas juste de la magie, mais de la magie rouge, donc de la sorcellerie. Mais chut, ce serait leur gâcher le spectacle.

A mesure que le Kaitō Kiddo s'approchait de la foule, les gens commencèrent à se rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter et que son but était de s'approcher du sol. Et heureusement pour eux ils commentèrent à s'écarter pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine figure, me laissant la voie libre comme prévu. Même pas de problème de flics sur le dos, mon public les empêchant de se rapprocher.

Au final, seul moi sous mon déguisement, je restai à ma place, me préparant à prendre mon train en cours de route. Juste avant cela, la voix de Keiko résonna dans tout le boucan causé par l'apparition du voleur blanc.

« Akako, retire toi du chemin ! »

Je tournai ma tête vers elle, juste pour lui faire un clin d'œil qu'elle ne comprit que seulement trop tard. Mon moyen de transport n'était plus qu'à 5 mètres.

Puis 4, 3, 2, 1…

Hop !

Je m'agrippai ardemment à Akako quand elle passa à coté de moi avec son balai, et elle m'aida à m'installer correctement pour ne pas tomber comme une grosse merde. Puis nous repatines plus en hauteur, j'en profitai alors pour caser un grand rire hautain résonnant qui sembla agacer ma partenaire.

Elle me le fit savoir en me foutant un coup de coude dans les cotes puis en me chuchotant quelques mots durs à mon encontre.

« Voleur à deux sous, attends de voir la vengeance que je te prépare pour plus tard.

\- Moi je trouve que je t'ai bien imité. »

Je fis cette fois ci un petit rire caractéristique de ma personne que seule elle entendit, et je m'en repris une bien méritée dans les cotes. A ce moment là le balai était à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du parc et de la fontaine.

On peut dire que le fait que Kaito ait une complice en avait choqué plus d'un, surtout ceux qui connaissaient cette complice en question. C'est bien, il fallait profiter de cet effet de surprise.

Next step, l' **Amant de Saint-Jean** , quasiment en dessous de nous.

« Maintenant Akako.

\- Ça marche. »

Bon comme la suite est assez dur à expliquer, je vais vous le raconter tel que ceux qui y assistent sont censés le voir.

Tout d'abord une explosion se produisit à l'endroit nous nous trouvions, celle ci se déplaça ensuite très rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où se tient la pierre précieuse. Ce tour de magie se termine ensuite par la fumée qui se dissipe, et là surprise !

J'ai pris la place de la pierre, dans mon costume de Kid, et Akako et son balai ne sont plus là. C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? Et je ne vous expliquerai pas le secret du tour. ^^

En tout cas en face de moi, j'avais ce bon vieux Nakamori qui était complètement ahuri par tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, ça me laissait juste le temps de faire mon discours avant qu'il ne lance l'assaut.

« Ladies and gentlemen ! Merci d'être tous venu ici en l'occasion du Tanabata pour me voir dérober l' **Amant de Saint-Jean** ! En récompense, vous avez pu découvrir celle pour qui mon cœur est dévoué, ma " **Sorcière Rouge** " ! Maintenant je souhaite tout plein de bonheur aux amants de cette planète ! Et surtout à ceux du Japon, profitez bien de cette nuit étoilée ! »

Je reçus une onde d'applaudissement venant de mon public, ceux ci forcèrent le passage bloqué par la police, pour entrer sans autorisation dans le parc. Foutant ainsi le gros bordel, ce qui me facilitera ma fuite.

Nakamori décida de cet instant là pour enfin se réveiller, il était temps. ^^

« Bougez vous et attrapez le Kid !

\- Oui Nakamori-keibu ! »

Manque de peau pour eux, je leur fis le tour inverse de celui d'avant.

Explosion de fumé là où je suis, celle ci monte dans le ciel et se dissipe à l'endroit où je me trouvais avant, me faisant réapparaître à nouveau sur le balai sauf que pour le public, le Kid et Akako ont échangé leur place. Alors qu'en vérité, j'ai juste changé de déguisement, et elle a enlevé le sien pour enfiler cette fois ci sa tenue de sorcière sexy.

Le train partit à grande vitesse sur la route étoilée, passant devant la Lune comme dans un célèbre film américain. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour en rajouter une couche à notre partenariat naissant.

« Je pense que tu feras une excellente partenaire pour le Kid, madame la Sorcière Rouge.

\- Je suis sur que je serai capable de te piquer la vedette.

\- Je crois que tu mises trop haut.

\- Vraiment ? »

Pour accentuer sa question, elle posa ses lèvres fraîches et juteuses sur les miennes, comme pour marquer un tournant à l'histoire inachevée du Lupin Japonais.


	2. Vielle Tradition

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, c'est suivant quand vous lirez ceci.

Moi c'est Naeko Miike, voilà.

Vous savez qui je suis ? J'espère, sinon c'est problématique. Et je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour m'en sortir dans ce cas là….

Bon pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous devez savoir que je suis un petit peu beaucoup amoureuse de Kazunobu Chiba. Voilà.

Heureusement, j'ai appris il n'y a pas si récemment que ça, que il ressentait aussi cet amour pour moi. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, j'en étais très heureuse.

Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'être avec mon gros nounours que j'aime. Pouvoir le faire en vrai, c'est vraiment, vraiment magnifique.

J'ai presque fondu en larme à ce moment là, heureusement il a pu m'aider à me relever et puis on s'est embrassé. C'était il y a quinze jours.

On est donc maintenant ensemble. Et aujourd'hui c'est Tanabata, une vieille tradition que j'ai toujours fêtée, et pour la première fois je souhaite la fêter avec Kazu.

Le problème, c'est que je ne lui ai pas encore demandé, et il est déjà 14 heures.

Il faut donc que j'aille à son bureau pour lui demander.

Ce qui va me faciliter un peu la tache, c'est que je suis justement au QG de la Police en ce moment même, et à deux étages de là où il est censé se trouver.

Oh j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas actuellement sur une enquête quelque part ailleurs, sinon c'est mort pour notre soirée en tête à tête !

Bon, allez Naeko, courage, tu peux le faire !

Que fait Yumi ?

Ah oui, j'ai pas précisé, mais je suis venue ici avec Yumi-keibu-ho, on revient de notre patrouille et elle avait envie de se prendre un noir bien serré.

D'ailleurs, elle est justement en train de râler envers la machine qui semble ne pas vouloir lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne remarquera sûrement pas mon départ.

Je me met à courir dans les couloirs, en serrant les bras et en regardant le sol, sans voir ce qu'il m'attend devant. Je me dirige donc vers les escaliers les plus proches, histoire de monter de deux étages.

Aille !

J'ai percuté quelqu'un !

Oh c'est le grand gaillard avec un air arrogant que Yumi surnomme Shishi quand elle parle de lui. A priori, c'est pas quelqu'un de très sympa à l'entendre dire.

Il n'a pas l'air si mauvais que ça, je crois même qu'il va s'excuser.

« Excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas vu, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

\- Non merci je vais bien, est ce que vous savez où se trouve l'escalier menant à Chiba-chan !?

\- Ah vous êtes sa copine et amie d'enfance dont il nous a tant rabâché les oreilles, c'est ça ?

Oh non ! Il a parlé de moi à tous ses collègues ! Je me sens toute gênée !

Je sens mes oreilles et mes joues qui chauffent !

« Oh calmez vous, je comprends votre situation et je…

\- Où est l'escalier !?

\- Juste derrière m…

\- Merci ! »

Je le bouscule car il est sur mon chemin, je m'excuserai plus tard.

Là il faut que j'avance, pour voir Chiba, et surtout pour déstresser un coup.

Voici la porte, les escaliers, une autre porte, me voilà au bon étage.

Je suis dans le bon couloir, pour Chiba c'est à gauche je crois, je vais aller voir.

Des bureaux, mais pas mon Kazu.

Ah ! Je vois Sato-san et Takagi-san ! Ils doivent savoir où il se trouve !

J'espère juste ne pas trop les déranger dans leur conversation.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander... -

Hey Miike-chan, s'exclama avec joie Sato-san, quelle est donc ta question !?

\- Est ce que vous savez où se trouve Chiba-chan ?

\- Oui, répondit Takagi-san, il se trouve dans le bureau là-bas mais... »

Je me mis à foncer comme une flèche vers le bureau qui avait été désigné, c'était un bureau fermé qui n'allait plus l'être très longtemps.

Bon, d'abord un petit peu de politesse, je toque.

C'est bon, j'entre !

Je ferme les yeux et c'est parti.

« Chiba-chan, est ce que tu veux aller au Festival de Tanabata ce soir avec moi !? »

Allez, Naeko, respire, respire, respire !

Bon maintenant ouvre les yeux, doucement.

Où est Kazu-chan ?

Il est assis sur une chaise, il me regarde, l'air gêné, comme si une extra-terrestre avait débarqué dans la pièce. En face de lui, se trouve un grand homme barbu, le teint bronzé et avec des lunettes me regardant avec un terrifiant regard.

Je crois que c'est le patron de Chiba, il m'en avait parlé une fois.

C'est vrai qu'il fait flipper, il me fiche la pétoche.

Mais attendez !? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là !?

Je regarde le nom sur la porte.

" **Hyoue Kuroda** "

Oh non ! C'est son bureau…

C'est ça qu'essayait de me dire Takagi-san, que mon Chiba-chan était en réunion avec le Surintendant de son service…

Oh non, je fais tache ! Je m'excuse !

Je chauffe, je chauffe !

Je me sens pas bien !

Je… Je… Je...tombe…

…

…

Où suis je ?

La lumière ! Mes yeux ! Je les referme !

Suis je tombé dans les pommes ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai la sensation d'avoir dormi un petit temps.

Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé ça, de tellement stresser que je m'en évanouie. Et Chiba a vu ça…

J'aurais voulu lui épargner cette scène.

Tiens, qui c'est qui me tient la main ?

« Naeko, tu es réveillée ? »

Cette voix…

C'est lui !

« Kazunobu ? »

Cette fois, j'ouvre vraiment les yeux, même si ça fait mal.

Oui c'est bien lui, mon Kazu-chan.

Il se tient à mon chevet, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Je vois à ses yeux qu'il s'est beaucoup inquiété en me voyant tomber dans les vapes comme ça. Je m'en excuse…

« Tu m'as fait peur en tombant comme ça sur le sol, j'ai cru que c'était grave, je t'ai même amené moi même à l'infirmerie aussi vite que je le pouvais... »

Il m'a amener à l'infirmerie ? OxO

Lui même, dans ses bras ?

C'est… C'est… Je l'aime…

Me voilà en train de l'embrasser, ce qui moi même me surprend, et qui semble le surprendre. Mais là il le fallait, je n'en pouvais plus.

Mais je viens de me rappeler de pourquoi je suis là à la base.

Le Festival, Tanabata !

Dois je lui redire maintenant ?

Non, ça peut encore attendre quelques minutes.

Je veux encore profiter de ce bon moment…

…

…

" **Mon premier vœu pour le festival étoilé, c'est que moi et Kazunobu nous vivront heureux et en bonne santé durant le restant de nos jours.** "

Voilà, le papier est accroché sur les feuilles de bambou, avec ses camarades.

Beaucoup de monde semble avoir déjà fait ce geste important.

Je tiens fermement mon petit sachet contenant deux poissons rouges dans une main, et la main de mon amoureux de l'autre. Il m'a aidé à rédiger ce vœu, c'est notre vœu en commun.

Je regarde les alentours, il y a du monde cette année, et même beaucoup de touristes étrangers. J'entends principalement de l'anglais, du coréen et du français, mais il doit y en avoir d'autres.

Aaaaahhhh…

Cette chaleur se trouvant à ma gauche, accentuée par l'air chaud qui rentre dans mon yukata, ça fait du bien ! Dommage que Sakurako n'ait pas pu venir profiter de ça, son boulot l'en a empêché.

J'aimerais tellement ne plus pouvoir en sortir de cette bulle de tranquillité, je… je…

Oh non, mon pied droit me gratte d'un coup, ça doit être la sandale qui est mal mise. Ça fait con, ça gâche tout, mince…

« Naeko ?

\- Oui Kazu ?

\- Il y un petit coin de verdure assez sympa là bas où il n'y a personne, tu veux qu'on y aille pour observer les feux d'artifices qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver ?

\- Oui mais là j'ai un petit problème.

\- Quel est il ?

\- Ma sandale au pied droit, je crois qu'elle est mal mise.

\- D'ac, je vais voir ça. »

Il se baisse alors pour vérifier la chose.

Oh, le voilà qui touche mon pied, ça fait bizarre.

Ça me chatouille, j'ai envie de rire mais mieux vaut que je me retienne.

Même si c'est super tentant… Oh maintenant les orteils…

Trop dur, trop dur, je ne vais plus tenir…

Ah c'est bon il se relève et je n'ai plus mon pied qui me démange.

« C'était juste la lanière qui était mal mise.

\- Ah d'accord... »

Une explosion retentit.

Oh non ! Les feux d'artifices ont commencé !

Je…

Kazu-chan me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vers l'endroit qu'il avait repéré, il a de la force quand même, même si je ne suis pas très lourde non plus.

J'ai l'impression de filer aussi vite que l'air, c'est une sensation bizarre.

En tout cas, nous voilà donc sur le petit bout de terre qui offre une belle vue sur la ville au loin, et le ciel avec la pleine lune et les nombreuses couleurs qui viennent l'accompagner.

Mais le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est le ciel plus étoilé que jamais qui s'y trouve.

C'est… C'est…

« C'est magnifique !

\- C'est vrai. »

Je le serre contre moi, voulant vraiment apprécier ce moment précis en sa compagnie, et il resserre encore plus mon étreinte.

Rien ne peut détruire ce beau moment entre nous.

Même si un petit détail me chiffonne quand même.

« C'est bien deux personnes sur un balai volant que je vois traverser le ciel là bas ?

\- Où ça ? »

Je pointe du doigt l'objet en question qui était en train de passer devant la lune et qui semblait vraiment sortir d'une histoire de sorcières.

« Rassure moi et dit moi que je n'hallucine pas.

\- Tu n'hallucines pas Naeko, et je ne sais pas quoi en dire. »

Il y a des moments comme ça où il vaut mieux de rien dire et continuer à profiter de l'instant présent, et de toutes ces sensations qu'il nous fait ressentir.


	3. Soirée de Stars

Hum hum hum !

Inutile de me présenter, je suis le Célèbre Kogoro Mouri, le Détective Endormi !

Et je ne sais pas si vous le savez, car ce n'est peut pas évident, mais je kiffe YOKOOOOOOOOO Okino ! Hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé !

Hum, excusez moi.

Mon amour pour Yoko date du premier instant où je l'ai vu sur ma bonne vieille amie, la télévision, et depuis ce jour d'automne, il ne s'est jamais éteint.

Et vous savez ce qui est bien ?

C'est que depuis quelques temps déjà, nous sommes désormais en couple, mais chut, c'est secret, il en faut pas que les paparazzi le sache. Le Buzz que ça ferait si on découvrait que le célèbre détective sortait avec la tout aussi célèbre chanteuse.

Mais comment est ce que ses sentiments sont parvenus à moi de sa part, vous vous demandez ? Bah déjà pas grâce à ma fille, qui s'acharne à vouloir me faire ressortir avec l'autre chèvre parkinsonienne à tendance sanguinaire. Brrrr !

Non, tout ça est arrivé la fois elle m'avait invité en tête à tête chez elle car elle avait besoin de mes "services". Heureusement que cette fois là Ran était partie faire les courses et que le mioche était chez le professeur foldingue pour aller voir sa copine, la gamine aux yeux assassins.

Il fait ce qu'il veut, ils ont assez l'age, surtout maintenant qu'ils ont à nouveau la bonne taille ! Pourquoi je parle d'eux !? Revenons à ma Yoko d'amour !

Elle m'a accueilli chez elle ce jour là avec une belle robe rose et n'a pas attendu longtemps pour me déclarer sa flamme, et j'ai fait de même. Cependant je l'ai mis en garde au sujet du fait que Ran essayait de me remettre avec mon ex, même après que nous ayons réellement divorcé.

Et voilà c'est ainsi que nous en venons à la situation actuelle, celle du 7 Juillet 2017.

C'est Tanabata, et donc moi et Yoko, nous nous étions mis dans les habits traditionnels. Seulement c'était oublier ma fille, qui est au final arrivée dans ma baraque avec la chose s'appelant Eri sous le coude. C'est ainsi que nous arrivons à cette situation tendu.

Moi d'un coté de la table, avec mon air le plus sérieux que possible.

Yoko à mes cotés, qui semblait se sentir de trop, mais j'essayais pourtant de lui faire savoir que non, c'est pas elle qui est de trop dans cette histoire, loin de là.

Ran en face de Yoko, qui se gratte la tête en s'excusant auprès de Yoko, alors que pourtant nous savons très clairement qu'elle avait voulu que ça finisse dans ce merdier là. J'espère dû moins, sinon ça veut dire que ma progéniture est très conne.

Et puis pour finir la grosse morue acariâtre qui a été autrefois ma femme et qui a les yeux fermés, et qui semble être au bord de l'explosion nerveuse. Comme d'habitude quoi, j'ai l'habitude avec elle.

Même si j'aimerai évité d'en finir à ça aujourd'hui car je veux épargner le spectacle à Yoko. Heureusement que mon cerveau a prévu quelques coups d'avance.

Hé oui, j'ai été mauvaise langue. J'avais prévu cette éventualité là.

Donc j'ai un moyen de sortie qui va me permettre de profiter du reste de la soirée avec ma YOKO-CHAN ! Ce plan de secours ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

En attendant je ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons de l'ennemi.

Donc, écoutons ce que les autres ont à dire, et évitons le casse si possible.

« Bon, débuta Ran, quelqu'un reveut un peu de riz ?

\- Oui, répondit mon idole, moi !

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, ajouta le démon, désolée Ran. »

Quelle joie…

J'aime ma fille, mais des fois elle abuse quand même.

N'empêche quand je regarde la vieille vache, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de voter pour la mère de l'autre morveux à l'époque. Je me rappelle encore que Yuki-chan, c'était mon béguin à une époque lointaine. Mais bon c'est une autre histoire.

Tiens, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier, je pense que les renforts sont arrivés.

Un coup de pied dans la porte, celle ci se retrouve entièrement ouverte. Tant pis pour elle, je la réparerai une autre fois.

Je vois Yokomizo, celui qui m'apprécie, me faire signe de venir en braquant son arme de service sur ma fille et la créature se trouvant à ses cotés.

« Mouri-san, dépêchez vous, la voiture est prête !

\- Bien, Yoko-chan, avec moi !

\- OK ! »

Même pas besoin de la prendre par le bras comme dans un des nombreux films où elle a joué, elle me suit sans hésiter, un soulagement net sur son visage.

Yokomizo nous couvre l'arrière, et nous, nous descendons les escaliers jusqu'à la rue où se trouve une vieille **Pigeot 265** avec le moteur allumé. Le chauffeur qui s'y trouve à l'intérieur klaxonne pour nous faire signe de monter à l'arrière.

J'ouvre la portière et laisse passer Yoko en première, je m'installe juste après en fermant derrière moi. L'Inspecteur aux cheveux en puzzle prend la place de copilote.

Une fois nous tous en place, le chauffeur qui n'est autre que l'Inspecteur Débile, regarde dans le rétro du milieu et s'adresse à moi et à mon idole.

« Vous êtes bien attaché ?

\- Oui Yamamura.

\- Bien, c'est parti dans ce cas là !

\- Ouais ! »

Yokomizo et Yamamura font une sacrée paire quand même.

Bien heureusement pour notre soirée, la voiture s'aventura dans les routes bien éclairées et vivantes de Tokyo alors que minuit sonnait à ma montre.

On pouvait maintenant entendre les feux d'artifices se faire entendre en l'occasion de la fête qui a lieu aujourd'hui. Tanabata, une fête qui je vous l'avoue me passe par dessus la tête la majorité du temps.

Je ne suis plus très croyant il faut dire, et surtout pas croyant d'une ou plusieurs divinités qui nous auraient créé ou qui dirigeraient le monde. Non, c'est des foutaises. J'aurais plus de faciliter à croire aux vampires et sorcières que ça.

La preuve est que je me suis marié une sorte de mélange disgracieux des deux, c'est pour dire. J'en tire d'ailleurs de très mauvais souvenirs, m'en parlait pas !

Bon au moins, notre soirée, à ma Yokokoko et moi va pouvoir désormais se dérouler sans accro. Là je ne pense pas que Ran pourra revenir à l'assaut, sinon je me casse à Tahiti si jamais ça devait être le cas.

Sinon, même si ils ont tendances à m'exaspérer une partie du temps, je dois bien avouer que j'apprécie les deux inspecteurs qui se trouvent à l'avant. C'est peut être pas les plus futés mais ils sont sympa au moins, et sur ce coup là, je leur en doit une.

Je regarde ma belle, elle à la tête collée contre la vitre, le regard perdu, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle est mignonne quand même, son yukata rose fleuri la met encore plus en valeur. Ça me plaît tout ça !

« Je vous mets un peu de musique derrière ?

\- Oui si tu veux. »

Yamamura met alors une petite musique douce et romantique, un bon vieux slow à l'ancienne, qui berce un peu l'ambiance. Ma Yoko tourna alors sa tête vers moi, comme si elle allait s'adresser à moi, ce qui je pense sera le cas.

« Nous allons où Kogoro-chan ?

\- A la Maison de Azusa-chan.

\- La serveuse du Café Poirot ?

\- Oui, elle et mon apprenti se sont préparés à nous accueillir si la situation venait à déraper comme ce fut malheureusement le cas.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Sinon ça va ?

\- Oui, je te remercie de m'avoir sorti de ce bazar, je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire, c'était horrible.

\- Moi de même.

\- Mais tu es sur qu'elles ne pourront pas savoir qu'on est là-bas ?

\- Oh oui. Il faudrait qu'elles demandent l'aide du Morveux Détective mais il est hors du pays aujourd'hui, donc pas de bol pour elles.

\- Donc ça veut dire que on peut enfin savourer notre moment ?

\- En effet. »

Elle rapproche ses lèvres des miennes. Oh depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, et ce n'est pas les filles de joies qui ont su me combler ! Ni tout autre fille !

C'est parti !

OOOOHHHHH BON DIEU ! C'est comme dans mes rêves ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un déluge de confiseries ! C'est juste PARFAIT !

« Tu vois ce spectacle derrière Yamamura ?

\- Ouais c'est beau, de l'amour comme on en voit que dans des films de Yukiko Kudo !

\- C'est pas mon frère qui connaîtrait ça, il n'a jamais eu de copine.

\- Oh le pauvre.

\- Tiens j'ai cru voir un balai volant passer au dessus de nous.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ,les sorcières, ça n'existe qu'à Gunma !

\- T'es sur !?

\- Oui, j'en ai même affronté lors de mes enquêtes !

\- Oh vraiment !?

\- Oui, et je les ai vaincu ! Moi le Grand Inspecteur de Gunma ! »

Fallait qu'ils gâchent tout ces deux là…


End file.
